


high school party

by daisy (Lea12), Lea12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, High School, Kissing, Laughter, Making Out, OOC Bellatrix, Party, Partying, Tickling, Underage Drinking, like it's high school and they're all normal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea12/pseuds/daisy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea12/pseuds/Lea12
Summary: He looks at Alice, laughing and dancing with Steve Laughalot (what a stupid name) and decides he is going to get so fucking wasted, because fuck everything.Which he does. He gets wasted, really, really wasted. It's great.He's by the small library again, trying to read the titles and he gives up, trying to move through the crowd when he locks eyes with Bellatrix, who is on the dance floor, dancing with Rodolphus.He nods at her, tipping his imaginary hat and tripping over his own feet when he attempts to walk, hanging onto Bellatrix's arm, who spills her drink over herself and him and lets out a scream.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Frank Longbottom
Kudos: 1





	high school party

**Author's Note:**

> Could you please fill out these forms for me to help me out with pairings and stuff? Please? Pretty please? 
> 
> https://forms.gle/hhAgc6dDUJ2PihP2A

His friends dragged him to this party, saying he needs to loosen up a bit and what better way to do _that_ than a party?

 _Reading a book, watching a movie, listening to music_... A lot of things are better than a high school party thrown by one of those rich, stuck-up people in their school.

But he relents, because Prewett twins and Bones siblings are impossible to fight with, so that is how he ends up awkwardly standing in the corner, drinking beer and even more awkwardly trying to move with the music.

Both Fabian and Gideon and Edgar and Amelia left him, going to mingle with other people, telling him to have _fun_. He does have fun, he's not stuck up, alright?

 _Video games_ and _movies_ are _fun_ , _books_ are _fun_. Parties and drunk teenagers and taste of beer _are not_ his idea of fun.

He tries to find Alice, or one of her friends, but _nada_. Whose even party is _this_? Whose _house_ is this? How did his friends get invited? They're social butterflies, that's how, he hangs out with social butterflies.

It's not that he doesn't have _friends_. He _has_ friends, just enough for his taste, he doesn't need loose acquaintances, he hangs out with people he likes and who like him and he's fine with that. A small group of friends, not whatever like Lucius has.

He decides to roam the house, starting from the kitchen and going to the living room, seeing a small library and hey, who cares that it's near the "dance floor"?

He's looking through the books, cup still half-full.

"People dance at the parties, you are aware of that, yes? Even the _losers_ are dancing." A female voice says and he shits his pants because she snapped him out of his thoughts and he spills beer all over his pants.

She starts laughing and he notices close her body is actually to his and he finally looks up to see her. Bellatrix Black, _oh_. _Fuck_. "They don't pee themselves either." She says, laughing.

"They don't sneak up on guys reading a guy who is holding a beer, either." He retorts, not mean, but like, in a retort kind of way.

She raises one of her perfect eyebrows, wicked smile on her face. He prepares himself to die and hopes it will be quick.

Emma Vanity comes up to her, slipping her arm around Bellatrix's shoulder, whispering in her ear and giggling, taking her away from him and Bellatrix doesn't spare him another glance. _Oh thank god, he_ _is saved._

He looks at his pants, cursing and goes to find the bathroom in this mansion, hoping everyone is too drunk to notice him and his pants.

_God, the things he sees, he wishes he could forget them._ Finally, he finds an empty bathroom and hey, it has a hairdryer, great. He does his business, looking it up at Google and goes back to the kitchen, when Alice comes out of nowhere and hugs him and he _melts_.

She smiles widely at him, clearly a bit tipsy from how she slurs her words and how she clings onto him and he's still _melting_ , he's not going to stop melting around her, _ever_. He doesn't think he wants to do that, either, in a way.

"What are you doing here? I can't believe you're here too! Oh my god, this is the best!" She yells through the music, smiling widely and he smiles back.

"Uh... Prewett... Bones... studying... fun?" He wants to die, what is wrong with him? He can't form a normal, full sentence now?

"Yeah, I saw them! So, are you having fun?" She asks, her left hand still kind of around his shoulder and that's all he can think about.

"Yeah." He says, not really thinking about her words, but how warm her touch is, it's like it's burning him, but in a good way.

"That's great, me too! Oh, my favorite song is on!" She squeals and her hand intertwines with his and he isn't really thinking about how she's dragging him to the so-called dance floor until they're in the middle of it and she's dancing and again, he wants to die, because she's beautiful and a good dancer and he's just... swaying with the music, looking around to see what other guys are doing and yeah, he is not doing _that,_ so he's just trying to match Alice in energy, he guesses.

She laughs at him, but not meanly, no. It's in the Alice kind of way, where she finds you funny and you made her laugh and she pulls him closer, showing him how to do it and oh, he's a little hard, because Alice is touching him, like... _touching him_. Her eyes are closed and all he can think is how beautiful she looks.

Steve Laughalot, jock he used to write homework, appears, literally pushing him out his way, punching him in his dick in the process and he groans, falling to the floor, getting punched by someone's elbow in the process and he feels his nose starting to blood and he manages to get up, barely and walk out without any more injuries.

He goes to the kitchen, finding paper towels and sighs. Bleeding stops and thankfully, it didn't go on his clothes, by some kind of weird luck.

He looks at Alice, laughing and dancing with Steve Laughalot,(what a stupid name) and decides he is going to get so fucking wasted, because fuck everything.

Which he _does_. He gets wasted, really, _really_ wasted. It's _great_.

He's by the small library again, trying to read the titles and he gives up, trying to move through the crowd when he locks eyes with Bellatrix, who is on the dance floor, dancing with Rodolphus.

He nods at her, tipping his imaginary hat and tripping over his own feet when he attempts to walk, hanging onto Bellatrix's arm, who spills her drink over herself and him and lets out a scream.

He starts apologizing and she starts hitting him and he sees Rodolphus moving away from her and he thinks, _smart move dude._

"Don't worry, I know how to clean." He says and she shoots a deadly look at him and he thinks he's already dead. _Deadly wasted._ Her eyes travel to look at his dick and he flashes her a smirk and wink. "Holy shit, I'm really wasted. Sorry, I... uhm... I can help you clean the dress."

"You better, you stupid loser." She says and starts walking and he follows her. To the bathroom he already was in.

"Hey, I was here already. _Hello, darkness my old friend-_ " He starts singing and he feels a slap and he looks at Bellatrix, very, very angry. "Alright, no need for violence. How would _you_ feel if I slapped you?"

"You're welcome to try. You're drunk, I need you somewhat sober, loser."

"You're _mean_." He says, but starts doing his business when he notices it's on her boobs. The stain. It's on her dress where her boobs are. Which means he'll need to touch her boobs. _Bellatrix's boobs._ "Your boobs." He says and immediately wants to slap himself.

"Yes, I have great boobs, I don't need you to confirm it. Will that clean the stain?" She says and he nods, stupidly. "You can leave."

"No, I wanna stay. It's safe here."

"Loser, I'm here."

"Yeah. You can protect me. Will you protect me?" She punches his knee with her foot and he falls down.

"God, you're pathetic." She says, trying to clean her boobs. Her dress. The stain on her dress.

"I took my pants off, it was easier." She looks at him like she wants to kill him, her perfect eyebrows raised as a warning. "I'm not saying you need to do it. It would be easier. I won't look, I swear. Pinky promise." She looks at him like she wants him dead again and he admits, it's kind of a hot look. As in, he's slightly aroused. "You're very hot." He babbles out. "Not like Alice is, but in the meaner way. Hotter. Sexier. Although Alice is-"

"Compare me to Fortescue and I will make your life a living hell." Bellatrix threatens him and he swallows, hard, but nods.

"I'm sorry about your dress. Again."

"You should be."

"Have you ever had kinky sex? The super kinky kind?"

"Have you ever _had_ sex?" She asks back.

"Yeah. You?" Her eyes raise in surprise.

"You're serious?" He nods. "What loser had sex with you?"

"She's from France. Two years older than me. We went there for the summer last year. We still keep in touch, though. But it wasn't kinky, y'know? Not vanilla either, but like... Not super kinky. You look like you had kinky sex. Or will, someday. If you didn't. Have sex. At all."

"You're a little less pathetic now, great job." Bellatrix says, throwing the towel at him.

"Hey, you cleaned it."

"Obviously."

"You're welcome."

"I didn't thank you." She says and he shrugs.

"Do you wanna go back to the party? Because I don't. My friends bailed on me and I made a fool of myself in front of Al- my crush."

"How pathetic of you. What makes you think I give a fuck?" He shrugs, looking at the distance, fidgeting with the curtains of the tub.

"You didn't seem to like dancing with Rodolphus. We could go for a walk, clear our heads. I can walk you home, if you want. It's getting late, too, so like... If you don't have a ride or something."

"Are you flirting with me in your pathetic, loser way?"

"No." He says, honestly, looking at her and she has her mean face on.

"I'm going to take a breath of fresh air. Alone."

"But we could meet up outside?" He asks and her look is mean, shooting daggers and she leaves without answering.

  
  


They do meet outside. Both taking a breath of fresh air. She's looking at the sky and she doesn't seem so mean, so murderous outside, moonlight falling on her.

"Bellatrix. Bella. Bells. Trix. Trixie. Has anyone ever called you Trixie?" He asks, leaning against the wall close to her.

She shoots him a murderous glare and he doesn't wish for a quick death and hey, that's how you go through high school and bullies. Alcohol, you don't care about that anymore. Good to know.

"Probably not. Not unless they're suicidal. Trixie. It's a stripper name. It sounds like a stripper name. My name is a super old name. I'd have to change my name if I became a stripper. Frank. I don't like my name, it makes me sound like a middle-aged man. Kyle, that's a cool name for a stripper. Do you think I could make a living out of it?"

"With your dancing skills? No."

"You could. Wait, what do you mean my dancing skills? I have moves."

"Having a seizure is not a dance move, loser." He makes an offended noise.

"How dare you?" He starts imitating what he saw the boys do and then he turns around and starts twerking. "These are money-making moves, Trixie." She starts laughing and he's attempting to do that shit with his hips, grinding or whatever. "Watch and learn from Kyle the Long." He winks, humping her leg and she's in hysterics and he joins her in laughing.

"Kyle the Long?" She asks through the laugh.

"Every chick wants to bottom this long." He says, punning his own name and she's laughing again. "Your laugh is nice. You should laugh more."

She looks at him and straightens herself up, face going to the mean one and she shoots him a glare.

"Nah, that don't work on me anymore. See, I drank this magical potion and it made me immune to your evil, beautiful face, Trixie."

"I'm going to murder you on Monday, you are aware of that, yes?"

"I don't care what you do to me on Monday because I made you laugh, you are aware of that, yes?" He's challenging her, face close to her own, smile playing on his face and there's a quirk of a genuine smile on her lips. "Your name is pretty. Bellatrix. Can I call you Trixie? I kinda wanna call you Trixie."

"Do you want to lose what makes every chick want to bottom the long?" She asks and he chuckles.

"I like your humor. It's not obvious, but you're funny. I dig you." She raises one of her perfect eyebrow again. "You smell nice." He says, since he's close enough to sniff her.

"How many drinks have you had?"

"I don't know. A lot. Do you think _you'll_ remember tonight?"

"I'll write down murder Frank Longbottom, I don't need to know what you did." He hums, nodding.

"So I can do anything and you won't remember it?" He asks, face a little closer to hers than before.

"Be careful, loser." She warns him and he smiles, hands going to her waist and he thinks her breath hitches and he starts tickling her and she erupts in laughter and he laughs along with her, before she pulls him in a hungry, rough kiss, biting his lip and he moans into it, hands going around her waist to pull her closer to him.

  
  


They end up on someone's bed, _making out_ and _holy shit,_ she's a _really_ good kisser and his shirt is gone somewhere (hopefully in this room) and she's biting his neck, straddling him before he changes their position so he's on top of her.

She looks at him with that murderous glare, but he's tickling her and he swallows her laugh in a deep kiss, going to kiss her neck, taking his time and he feels her moving against him.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to know what you think of Frank and my writing, so... if you could leave a comment, like, what do you think of this style, if you liked how I wrote him or if he was too... something. Whatever. I'm working some stuff out for his type of character so it would help. But totally okay if you don't, nevermind. It's not a desperate try at hitting the comment count, I'm just curious.


End file.
